Broken Arms, Broken Friendships, and Broken Hearts
by SkyFaunteleroy
Summary: Starting over is a good thing. Lit
1. Not so Business Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

**A/N: Ok so I was bored so I decided to write this it takes place in the first season. Jess came a season earlier. **

"Rory is that you" Lorelai Gilmore yelled.

"Yea mom it's me" I yelled back. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda. I walked into my room and walked to my computer.

An IM popped up.

_KoreanRockerChick: Hey Rory wuts _

_StuckInTheSuburbs: Nothin much we still on for tonite?_

_KoreanRockerChick: Of course meet me at Luke's I wanna tell u somthin_

_StuckInTheSuburbs: Ok I'll be there in 5_

I walked out of my room and started for the door.

"Where are you going" my mom asked.

"Why do you care?" I walked out the door without another word.

I walked into Luke's and saw my friend standing by the counter.

"Hey Lane" I said then turned to Luke "COFFEE!"

"Not until you make up with your mom" he said.

"Luke" I tossed my midnight black hair.

"No Rory that's the deal not until you two make up" he said.

I've done this everyday for 3 years. That's how long I've been fighting with my best friend. We share a name and a house and a coffee obsession. When I was 13 I _changed_ I died my hair and started wearing all black.

My mom thinks it has something to do with my dad hurting her badly the worst he ever had. They had finally gotten together they had been married for less than a month when she found out that he was cheating on her and was having a baby with another woman.

She may be right but I doubt it. I'm still doing well in school like I always had. I kind of slacked off for a year because I knew it didn't really count until high school. I've recently been enrolled in Chilton and let me tell you I'm far less than popular at that "prep" school.

"What did you want to tell me" I asked.

"Oh nothing I was just bored and Luke wanted to tell you something" she said.

"Oh yea my nephew is moving in with me and I was wondering if you'd show him around" Luke asked.

"Sure why not" I said.

"Great" he said "JESS COME HERE!"

A boy with dark crazy brown hair, deep emotionless chocolate eyes, and a leather jacket came down the stairs.

"What" he said.

"Jess this is Rory" Luke motioned towards me "she's going to show you around town."

"Gee thanks Uncle Luke don't want me getting lost now do you" Jess said sarcastically.

Lane Jess and I walked out of the diner and started towards the Gazebo (the center of town)

"Where are you from Jess" I asked.

"New York" he said shortly.

"Oh really that's cool what brings you to Stars Hollow" I asked.

"Well ma'am I believe that I just had to get away from all them busy city folk and you" he said in a bad southern accent.

"Me what" I said.

"What brought you to Stars Hollow I heard you moved here when you were 8 right?"

"Yea I did and a monster with my same name brought me to Stars Hollow."

"Yourself?"

"My mom."

"Ah."

"Has everyone forgotten my existence" Lane said when she got no reply she added "fine I'm going home bye Rory nice to meet you Jess."

Jess and I walked to the bridge.

"You don't look like a town princess" he pointed to my outfit which was a blood red cami that said _whoever said life is too short is an idiot. If life was too short no one would commit suicide_ and a black mini

"Who said I was" I asked.

"Luke."

"Well that's the old me"

"And the new you is…"

"Exactly what you see"

"Huh" he smirked.


	2. Fear and Theft

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. **

"Rory" I heard Dean's voice.

"Ugh" I mumbled.

"Rory I was looking all over for you where were you yesterday" he asked.

"Dean I've known you forever and I hate that" I said "and that's why I stood you up actually I told you I wasn't coming so technically I didn't stand you up but anyway I don't like you as a friend."

"Exactly you like me as more than a friend and so do I" he said "that's why we should go out I love you Rory."

"Dean that's… creepy but I don't feel the same I'm sorry."

"This guy are you with him" Dean pointed to Jess.

"No Dean" I said "you still scare me that's why we're not together anymore."

"Rory I'm sorry how many times do I have to say it" I yelled.

Jess got up and started to walk away. I got up too so that I could run for it but Dean grabbed me and I screamed.

"I was 13 you were my first boyfriend and you hit me" I yelled. Jess stopped walking and I continued yelling at Dean "Everything was great until you started to beat me I was in the hospital for two days."

Dean slapped me I turned my head and saw Jess punch him.

"Come on" Jess grabbed my arm and ran.

We ran all the way to Luke's. It wasn't open yet and Luke was in the kitchen so we silently ran upstairs. Jess sat me down on the couch and stood in front of me.

"You ok" he asked.

"Peachy" I said

"_**Dean I told you I didn't want to go" I yelled.**_

"_**Well we went" he said.**_

"_**Obviously but you know if we wouldn't have gone I wouldn't be past curfew and I wouldn't be hurt" I yelled.**_

"**_It's one bruise and you shouldn't have taken her beer" he yelled back._**

"_**DEAN" I yelled.**_

"_**Don't ever yell at me like that" he said quietly then erupted "DON'T YOU EVER YELL AT ME LIKE THAT DO YOU HEAR ME!"**_

**_Dean slapped me across the face. I rubbed my cheek and then he shoved me to the ground. He banged my head against the wall. I felt the blood trickling down my neck. I tried to get up but he pushed me back down. He started pounding on my stomach. I started spitting up blood and he punched me in the nose. He started to bang my head against the wall. Everything went black._**

**_I woke up a few hours later in a hospital Mr. and Mrs. Forester told me that they hadn't told my mom where I was. They told me that my mom thought that I was staying with them for the night but I could tell her if I wanted to._**

"I didn't even tell her" I said "I was ashamed because I was supposed to be strong I wasn't supposed to be the kind of girl that gets beaten up by her boyfriend."

"Does she know now" Jess asked.

"No only you and Lane and of course Dean and his family."

"Are you ever going to tell her" he asked.

"No it's over."

Jess raised his hand and I winced and turned my head.

"Hey I'm not going to hit you" he said comfortingly.

I nodded. He rubbed his finger gently along the red hand print on my cheek. Then moved to my wrist where I had a dark bruise.

"Do you want some ice" he asked.

I shook my head and he nodded slightly.

He got up and started a pot of coffee. Luke came in and saw me there with tears still streaming down my face.

"What did you do to her" Luke asked.

"Nothing Luke he helped me" I said.

"What happened" he asked.

I told him what happened not what happened 3 years ago but what happened today only.

"Are you ok" he asked.

"I'm fine thanks to Jess" I smiled just barely "you know I never got to show you around come on."

"Fine but take the car" Luke said.

"Luke this is Stars Hollow if you go in a car it'll take you forty five seconds."

"Fine but no deserted bridges ok."

"Yes Jess lesson one of Stars Hollow Stars Hollow is to deserted bridges as New York is to dark alleys."

"Is that going to be on a test" Jess asked.

"Yes the test is administered by Taylor Doosey at the next town meeting" I turned to Luke "bye Luke tell my mom I'll be home sometime before school."

"It's Friday" he said.

"You're point?"

"No point go have fun" he walked back downstairs.

Jess and I followed him downstairs and walked out the door.

"I thought we already saw all of Stars Hollow" he said.

"We did now we're going to see Hartford."

"Uh ok."

Jess and I walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus to Hartford to come. When it did we got on the bus and sat in the back.

We walked around the mall for a while but got bored very quickly. So we caught the bus and went to my house.

"Wow aren't we hooked on phonics."

"Oh I read a lot do you read?"

"Not much" he takes a book off the shelf.

"I could loan you that if you want it's great."

"No thanks" he put the book down.

"Well if you change you mind…"

"Rory are you home" I heard my mom.

"What's it to you" I yelled.

"So do these open" Jess asked.

"Oh yeah, you just have to unlatch them and then push."

"Great shall we?"

"Shall we what."

"Bail."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because now that my mom is home I have to stay in this room for two hours then leave in the middle of the night just to scare the hell out of her but you can go" I said.

"Alright I'll see you later then."

"RORY" mom yelled.

"Ugh I have to go see what's wrong you better not be here when I get back."

I left the room to see what my mom was doing.

The next day I saw him walking along the streets.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey yourself."

"What are you doing out here?"

"I got my belly button pierced. What about you?"

"Oh yeah same thing" he said sarcastically.

"Uh huh so that was quite a disappearing act last night.'

"Yeah well when people tell me I better not be in their room when they get back I usually leave."

What are you doing" I look at him playing with a coin.

"Oh this nothing" he made the coin disappear "just another disappearing act."

"Didn't peg you as the magician type" I said.

"What are you doing now?"

"Lane and I are going to uh meet a guy about a dog… seriously it's for our next big prank unleash the rabid dog on Stars Hollow."

"Okay, then I'll leave you this last little trick" he handed me a book.

"You bought a copy I told you I'd lend you mine."

"It is yours."

"You stole my book?"

"No I borrowed it."

"Ok that's not called a trick that's called a felony I wouldn't even do that."

"I just wanted to put some notes in the margins for you."

"What" I looked through the book "you've read this before."

"About forty times."

"I thought you said you didn't read much."

"What is much? Goodnight Rory."

"Goodnight Dodger."

"Dodger?"

"Figure it out."

"Oliver Twist."

I nodded and smiled "Louis, I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Jess shook his head and smirked and we both walked away.


	3. Past Events and First Attempts

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. **

"LUKE" I yelled when I got into the diner.

Luke came out of the storage room and walked behind the counter.

"What" he said.

"Tell me about Rory" I said.

Luke told me about how her and her mom used to be inseparable. It was almost weird how close they were. He told me about how one day after staying the weekend at Dean's house because she was mad at her dad and knew he was still going to be there she turned into what she is now but more severe. She didn't come out of her house for weeks. You could hear her and her mother yelling at each other. She just kept getting worse until one day Dean left out of the blue. She started coming out of the house more but you could see her in these long black dresses with black makeup and her natural snow white face. She was different she was miserable and depressed. She had left town for a week after her mom found knives in her purse and cuts up her arm. No one knew exactly where she went but they knew she left and they knew why. No one knew what Dean did to her most just thought it was her dad.

He told me how Lorelai thought it was her fault. Rory started barely sliding in school. She didn't turn in assignments even if she had spent hours doing it. She stopped talking to everyone. She wouldn't even speak to her own family. She would only talk to Lane and occasionally say a few words to Luke. She kept getting better started doing better in school and wore more colors stopped cutting and started talking more. She got more trusting but she was far from being the same girl she was. She still shuddered if someone talked to her. Then when Dean came back she started slipping again. Many people saw her snapping a rubber band on her wrist whenever she saw him or he was around.

He told me how some people saw a few cuts that looked new on her wrists. She always wanted to be in a crowd but wanted to be unnoticed. She kept doing well in school though because she knew it counted. She still spoke to people but now everyone was kind of getting the feeling that the sudden turn around 3 years ago wasn't because of her dad but because of Dean. He was questioned a lot and after every interrogation would go to see Rory where ever she was. He had a schedule of where Rory was at all times. After every interrogation he would look at the list. If she wasn't where she was supposed to be he'd ask everyone to help him find her saying that she had gone missing.

"How stupid are these people he's crazy" I said starting to get mad.

"I know I never liked him and I talked to Rory and she tells me a lot of things that I'm sure she didn't tell you things that I know only Lane and Dean's family knows" Luke said.

"I didn't know you knew she told me only Lane and Dean's family knew" I sad knowing what he was talking about.

"She told you?" he said a little surprised.

"Yeah yesterday after Dean attacked her again."

"She must really trust you."

"Yeah and now on a lighter note what's with the references?"

"Ah the famous Gilmore references they both do it but I don't think they know they both do it sometimes they apply to what's going on sometimes they just insert it because it's funny."

Later that night Lane came into the diner.

"Hey Jess I was just talking to Rory she told me about what happened yesterday" she said "Mr. Hero?"

"Yeah speaking of Rory do you know a way I can reach her, her phone is busy" I said.

"Got IM" she asked.

"Um yeah" I said not sure where she was going with this.

"She's stuck in the suburbs" she said.

"Oh thanks."

"Your welcome" she turned to the counter "two coffees to go please.'

I rushed up the stairs and searched for my cell phone. When I found it I IMed her without hesitation.

_NYNYJM: Hi_

_StuckInTheSuburbs: who are you!_

_NYNYJM: Rory?_

_StuckInTheSuburbs: HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!_

_NYNYJM: Rory it's me Jess_

_StuckInTheSuburbs: oh DON'T DO THAT_

_NYNYJM: sorry you know I heard an interesting story from Luke today_

_StuckInTheSuburbs: really what about_

_NYNYJM: A princess _

_StuckInTheSuburbs: really doesn't sound very Luke-ish_

_NYNYJM: Well this princess lived in a castle with very dirty gutters_

_StuckInTheSuburbs: oh really_

_NYNYJM: Yes and she was very happy and she even had a prince or so she thought_

_StuckInTheSuburbs: this story sounds familiar_

_NYNYJM: really huh what a coincidence then I guess you know that her prince wasn't a prince at all but really and evil townsman_

_StuckInTheSuburbs: guess I forgot to mention that Luke knew too_

_NYNYJM: yes but I also heard more like how the princess was taken away to another castle so she could get better and learn not to cut_

_StuckInTheSuburbs: Everyone has their problems_

_NYNYJM: Not everyone stops talking to their best friend because of their problems Rory you have to tell her Luke is right you need to make things good with your mom_

_StuckInTheSuburbs: NO!_

_StuckInTheSuburbs signed off 6:06:33 PM_

I sighed and signed off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got up and walked out of my room. I saw my mom sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Mom we need to talk."

"Ok talk" she turned off the TV.

"I can't do this I'm sorry Jess but I can't do this" I said "I'll be back later."

"Where are you going" she asked.

"I'll tell you when I get back" I said and left.

I walked to Luke's and threw stones up at his window. I missed a few times then finally got it. He came up to the window and opened it.

"Hey what are you doing" he yelled.

"Come with me" I said.

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

"Ok" he closed the window. A few minutes later he was standing right beside me

"I can't tell her" I said "I want to but I can't."

"Rory she's your mom she has a right to know" he said "why you suddenly changed."

"I'm fine I haven't cut in over a year I stopped wearing long sleeves" I started "I stopped hiding I stopped not turning in work at school I stopped crying myself to sleep I stopped trying to ki… I'm better ok I was a lot worse before.'

"I know but you're not the same far from it" he said "I've heard stories about the famous town princess Rory Gilmore for a long time and you aren't her."

"You know I stopped going by Rory for a while I started to go by Lora" I told him.

"Where are we going" he asked.

"Wherever the wind blows us" I smiled.

I haven't smiled this much since I was… 13. How is it that this boy I just met yesterday already knows me better than I know myself? He's always in my head. I haven't stopped thinking about him since he got here which really wasn't that long ago but it's a long time to be thinking of someone.

"What are you thinking about" Jess asked.

"Me oh nothing… nothing at all I'm not thinking nope no thoughts at all" I said.

"Right" he smirked. God I love his smirk and his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lots of background information in this chapter.**

**Preview**

**We know he's working his way into her head. But is he working his way into her heart as well? **

**"Jess I need you."**


	4. It Ends at a Picnic

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. **

I was in the diner when Lorelai walked in. Rory had just left and she was now coming in.

"Hey Jess" she said.

"Coffee" I asked.

"Please" I poured her a cup of coffee.

"You know Rory mentioned your name last night" she said.

"Really what did she say" I asked.

"She said something along the lines of I can't do it I'm sorry Jess but I can't do it" she told me.

"Oh" I said.

"Do you know what that could mean" she said.

"Nope" I said simply.

"You know she's fragile and Idon't even know how you got in with her because she doesn't trust anyone certainly not some punk like you but apparently you did get in and if you push her I swear you'll be dead so fast you won't even know how you died" she said.

"Whoa whoa whoa Lorelai calm down" Luke came out of the kitchen "Jess is trying to help her he's trying to get her to talk to you that's what she couldn't do."

"Oh well in that case I still don't like you but not as much" she looked over at Luke smiled then walked out leaving a dollar fifty on the counter.

"ON THE HOUSE" Luke yelled.

"Keep it anyway" she smiled and closed the door.

"When are you guys going to go out" I asked.

"Shut up and get back to work" the phone rang "actually get the phone."

"Ok" I picked up the phone "hello."

"Jess I need you" that's all it took those four words could get me to drop everything and go see her and it sort of scared me that she had that hold over me. "Where are you...Ok I'll be right there." I hung up the phone.

"Now get back to work" Luke said.

"Can't Rory needs me" I grabbed my jacket and started for the door.

"How do they do that" I heard Luke say.

"Who" I asked.

"Never mind" he said. I walked out the door and headed for the bridge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I heard foot steps coming closer and I jumped. Then I felt arms on my shoulders.

"Shh it's ok I'm here what happened" Jess whispered.

"He was here" I said weakly.

"What'd he do?"

"He just looked at me and said you will be mine mark my words you will be mine."

"That's all" he said. I nodded.

"Your mom came into the diner" Jess said.

"What did she want?"

"She thought that I was pressuring you into doing something you didn't want to do."

"Well you kind of were."

"Rory."

"Sorry I couldn't do it I tried really I did but I couldn't do it how are you supposed to tell your mom your best friend that you've been keeping a secret from her for 3 years."

"Why'd you tell Luke?"

"He's like my dad and he ran Dean out of town for me."

"Yeah I could see him doing that" Jess said.

My phone rang and I looked at the caller ID and opened it.

"Hi Lane" I said.

"Rory hey" Lane's voice came from the other line.

"What's up?"

"Ummm I got a tattoo."

"Wow I thought you were scared."

"I was until I found out my mom hated them."

"Are you in trouble?"

"No thank god my mom doesn't look at my ass."

"Very trashy."

"Yeah well what are you doing?"

"Um I'm talking.'

"To who and don't say me because yeah I know.'

"Jess."

"Oh so what we were talking about before."

"He knows."

"Oh ok well talk to you later."

"Bye."

"That was Lane" I told Jess.

"I figured" he got on his knees and tried to reach into the lake. I grabbed the book out of his back pocket then pushed him in. I then sat back down crossed my legs and opened the book and read it.

Jess surfaced and looked at me "You pushed me in."

"Me no" I smiled and continued reading.

"Well why am I in the lake then" he asked.

"It's not my fault you're clumsy."

"Oh really"

"Yup"

"Give me your hand"

"Why"

"Help me out"

"Ok" I gave him my hand. He pulled me in and I fell right into his arms.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi" I got trapped in his eyes.

A week later it was time for the annual Stars Hollow Basket Auction. Every year my mom and I put away our fight for one day to do the auction. We suddenly become friends again. It's my favorite time of year.

"Now this next one may not look like much ..." Taylor said.

"Mine" I told my mom.

"Nice she said back.'

"... but remember people good things come in small packages" Taylor said.

"How badly does he want to be hosting a game show" mom asked.

"Hm he can taste it" I said.

"Let's start the bidding at three dollars" Taylor said.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Five dollars" Dean yelled.

"Uh oh" I said.

"Now that's the kind of bidding we want to hear today" Taylor said.

"He's good He's very good" mom said.

"Five dollars do I hear ten dollars" Taylor said.

"Ten dollars" Jess yelled.

"Phew" I said.

"Okay, I have ten dollars. Do I have fifteen" Taylor asked.

"Twenty" Jess yelled.

"Twenty dollars do I hear twenty-five?"

"Thirty" Dean yelled.

"Okay, see, you boys don't seem to understand the way this thing works."

"Forty dollars" Jess yelled.

"Fifty dollars" Dean yelled.

"Excuse me have either of you noticed hoe tiny this thing is."

"Seventy five" Jess yelled.

"Now we're not talking cents gentlemen, we're talking dollars remember."

"Eighty" Dean yelled out after a little hesitation.

"Eighty? Eighty dollars" Taylor said in disbelief.

"Ninety" Jess yelled.

"Ninety dollars is that correct" Taylor said with more disbelief "Okay, we've got ninety going once, ninety dollars going twice. . . sold to the nice young hoodlum in the back for ninety dollars."

Jess walked up to me and I hugged him "Thank you" I whispered in his ear.

He nodded.

My mom left after she saw that Miss Patty's guys were bidding on her basket then Luke bought hers. Jess and I went to the bridge to eat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So is anything in here edible" Jess asked.

"No not really" I said.

"Ok well let's go get a pizza" Jess said.

I nodded and got up then I saw Dean.

"Rory can I talk to you" Dean asked.

"Talk."

"Alone."

Jess looked at me and I mouthed 'I'll be fine'

I nodded to Dean and walked with him. He led me into a woodsy area where no one could see us.

"I love you Rory" he said.

"Dean."

"But you don't love me and that's why you must die" he pulled out a handgun.

"HEL…" I yelled but he put a hand over my mouth.

"Before you die here's one last kiss" he kissed me and I tried to pull away but he held me tighter. I tried screaming again then he shot in the air.

He put the gun right up to my head and whispered in my ear "I'll love you forever I'll like you for always as long as you're living you're dead to me."

"Get away from her" Jess yelled.

"Jess please help" I yelled.

Jess took out a knife from his pocket "Where'd you get that" I asked.

"Your purse which we'll talk about later" he said.

"Sorry to cut the chit chat but someone's going to die" Dean said.

"DROP THE GUN" an officer yelled "AND PUT YOU HANDS UP!"

Dean dropped the gun and put his hands up I fell to the ground and Jess helped me up.

The police took Dean into custody and called my mom after much protest to me.

My mom was there in less than 5 minutes. She ran to me and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry sweets" she said.

"It's ok mom I should've told you" I said.

"You tried."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Preview**

**Now that Dean is gone will Rory and her mom become friends again.**

"**I missed you mom."**

**What will happen to Rory and Jess now that she's back to her old self and… might have a boyfriend.**

"**Fine I'll go with you are you happy."**


	5. Disappointment and Surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. **

I walked into Luke's the day after the thing with Dean.

"Coffee and a donut" Jess asked.

"Yea" I said.

"Coming right up" Jess said then my mom walked in. I looked at her then got up we stood there looking at each other for awhile until Jess came back and pushed me a little. I ran to her and hugged her.

"I missed you mom" I cried.

"I missed you too sweets" mom said.

"Let's promise never t fight for that long again."

"It's a deal."

"Two coffees and two donuts" Jess asked.

Mom nodded and I smiled.

Mom and I ate our donuts as I promised to fill her in on what I've been doing for the past 3 years after school at our movie night. Then mom Jess and I walked to the bus stop.

When the bus came I hugged my mom and said good bye to Jess and went to school

"Mary" Tristan DuGray called.

"It's Rory" I said.

"What ever" he said "do you want to go to the formal with me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm already going with someone" I said even though I hadn't asked Jess yet.

"Who?"

"You don't know him."

"Are you sure I know everyone at this school."

"Who said he went to this school."

"Oh so I'm guessing you asked him how very tacky."

"I haven't exactly asked him yet but I know he'll say yes"

"The dance is Saturday anyone who's anyone will get a date today"

"Then I'm no one"

"Mary please"

"Fine I'll go with you are you happy"

"Ecstatic see you then" Tristan walked away.

"Did I hear correctly are you going to the dance with Tristan" Paris asked.

"Yes" I said.

"He must feel bad for you everyone is talking about the poor beaten Rory Gilmore" Paris said.

"What!"

"You were in the newspaper today" she said "didn't you know."

"No I didn't" I told her then she shut up and walked away.

"Rory" Madeline called.

"Is it true" Louise asked.

"What?"

"That you're going to the formal with Tristan" Madeline asked.

"I was going to ask if you were really held at gun point by a jealous ex boyfriend" Louise said.

"Yes to both questions" I said.

After school I went to Luke's.

"Hey sweets grandma just called to ask who you were going to the formal with" mom said.

"Oh well" I said.

"Didn't you want me to go with you" Jess asked.

"What makes you say that?"

"You've been telling me how cool Chilton is and how they have the best dances and how I'd look like James Bond for a week" he said "I take that as a hint."

"Well um I'm kind of going with someone else"

"So I was imagining all of that."

"No I wanted to go with you since you're my friend but I was scared to ask you and then Tristan asked and I said yes" I explained.

"Whatever" he went upstairs.

Luke followed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You really like her don't you" Luke asked.

"No" I said. I turned up my radio and picked up Oliver Twist.

"Sure whatever Jess" Luke said and walked back downstairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I starred at the staircase for a minute or two.

"You really like him don't you"

"No" I ate my donut and started reading Oliver Twist.

"Sure whatever Rory" mom said "hey Luke can I talk to you outside."

Luke nodded "Rory go upstairs with Jess I don't want you down here alone you know you might get interrogated. I nodded and walked up stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I heard someone knock on the door.

"What" I yelled over the music.

"Jess can I come in my mom is talking to Luke outside and she didn't want me downstairs alone with all the people so…" I opened the door for her.

"You know all you had to say was open sesame"

"I forgot" she said "I'm sorry Jess I didn't think you'd want to go.'

"Trust me I don't but I thought you wanted me to go with you it's not a big deal" I told her.

"Why don't you come I have an extra ticket" she said.

"I don't want to be a third wheel"

"You won't he will"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day I played hooky from school. My mom and I went shopping in Hartford.

"So you sure you don't like Jess" mom said.

"Positive" I said.

"Well he's off my bad list so you know" she said.

"You know I never told you what I've been up to for the past 3 years" I changed the subject.

"Oh that's ok I already know just because you and me stopped talking doesn't mean me and Lane did" she said "let's talk about Jess."

"Hey look mom a sale let's go" I said.

On Saturday night grandma came over to see me go to the dance. The dance started at 8 so Tristan was picking me up at 7 and Jess came over at 7:30.

The door bell ring at 7:45 and I got the door.

"Tristan's early" grandma said.

"Hey Jess come on in"

"Jess I thought you were going with Tristan"

"I am grandma but Jess is coming too"

"Why"

"Because I asked him and Tristan asked me so we're all going together."

"That's absurd."

"Uh huh whatever you say grandma."

"You're patronizing me"

"Uh huh" Jess and I walked into the kitchen with my mom.

Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang again. Grandma got it this time.

"Hello Tristan please come in" she said sweetly.

"Hello Mrs. Gilmore it's nice to see you again" Tristan said smoothly.

"Come we better get going" I said.

"Who's he" Tristan pointed to Jess.

"Jess he's coming with us didn't I tell you" I walked out the front door followed by Jess.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Preview**

**What's everyone going to think about Rory having two "dates?"**

"**Is he your bodyguard or something?"**

**How's Jess going to react to high society?**

"**Why don't you just move your spoiled ass?"**

**How's Rory going to handle everyone starring?**

"**Stop it guys hello STOP! Get off of him" **


	6. Dance! Fight! Past?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. **

When we got to the dance Jess and I went in a Tristan kind of followed. Jess and I scanned the room as if looking for someone we knew even though we didn't.

"Gilmore" Paris said "who is he your bodyguard or something I thought you were here with Tristan."

"I am Paris but I'm also with Jess" I told her "is that ok with you."

"Oh yeah I guess" she walked away.

"Want to dance" Tristan asked.

"Not really."

"Punch?"

"No thanks."

"Wanna make out."

"No"

Jess came over and held out his hand I took it and glanced at Tristan the let him lead me to the dance floor. We danced to one song that I know Jess requested because I doubt anyone else had heard it. Then Jess got me a cup of punch.

"Are you going to do everything I asked you to do with me with him instead" Tristan asked.

"Tristan we're not having fun to piss you off" I told him.

"That's a load of shit and you know it" Tristan almost yelled.

"Hey calm down" Jess tried.

Tristan stood up and Jess did the same.

"You want to take this outside" Tristan asked.

"Why don't you just move you your spoiled ass" Jess said.

"Why don't you move me" Tristan said.

"You're not worth it"

"Trust me I'm worth more than you"

"Whatever"

"You're destined to be a delinquent"

"I'll call you if I need a lawyer"

"Rory needs a lawyer" Louise said.

"Shut up Louise" Paris said.

"Why don't you handle it like a man" Tristan provoked.

"I'm not going to fight you" Jess told him.

Tristan punched him "fuck it" Jess said and punched him back.

Tristan shoved him out the door and got him against a wall in the hallway. Jess got in another punch to his eye and Tristan got him in the stomach. Jess slipped to the ground then pushed Tristan across the hall. Tristan lunged at him and the two of the started fighting on the floor.

"Stop it guys hello STOP! Get off of him" I yelled.

Finally Mr. Medina came and pulled Tristan off of Jess.

"What's going on here" he asked.

"Nothing sir" Tristan said.

"Come on Jess let's go" I said.

Jess and I took the bus home. On the bus I cleaned up his cuts and put ice that I had gotten from the punch on his bruises.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you to come" I said.

"It's fine" he said.

"No it's not" I said "I'll make it up to you."

"Really" he asked "how.

"I don't know but I'll figure it out" I told him.

"You know what I think I know how you can make it up to" Jess said.

"Really how" I asked.

"Come on" he grabbed my arm lightly and pulled me out the door of the bus.

"Jess this isn't Stars Hollow" I told him.

"I know" he said simply.

"So where are we" I asked.

"Not sure" he said.

"Why are we here" I asked.

"You'll see"

"You know what I realized I haven't actually changed you wanted to see the old Rory right but I'm still not her the old Rory would have gone to that dance in a blue dress not black and red I'm still not the same and I don't know how to be Rory was good never did anything to upset anyone but I'm supposed to unleash acting dogs who are pretending to be vicious on the town I'm still not me and I don't know how to be me or if I want to"

"Shh it's ok" he comforted me as I began crying.

"Why are you always there when I need you?"

"Because I'm always there"

"Lane"

"What"

"I promised Lane I'd go to the movies with her tonight"

"I know"

"Why didn't you remind me?"

"Don't worry I told Lane about the dance"

"Oh ok so she's fine'

"Yeah and you know that I told you all of this yesterday right"

"You did?"

"Uh huh"

"Oh sorry"

"It's ok so are you going to tell me why we're here"

"You'll see"

A few minutes later another bus came and we got on it.

"So was that just a waist of time" I asked.

"Nope"

"Why did we get off?"

"We needed to go on this bus"

"Why"

"Your mom" he pointed to my mom sitting in the back

"No I'm not here" mom said "continue your night."

"You know I heard another interesting story from Luke" Jess said.

"About the princess" I asked.

"Yup but this story started when she was two" he began.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**She's scarred Jess" Lorelai said "you're the first person she's let in, in a long time."**_

"_**I know" I told her.**_

"_**No Jess you don't" she raised her voice a little "you think she's all better now but she's not yes we're friends again yes she's happier yes Dean is gone but she's still broken and she may never be fixed."**_

"_**What are you talking about?"**_

"_**Rory and you're friendship if you can even call it that considering she's only known you for a week"**_

"_**That's not true and you know it" Luke spoke up.**_

"_**What" I asked.**_

"_**You probably don't remember but you used to spend summers here from the time you were 2 to when you were 5" Luke said "you would spend the whole summer with Rory teasing her and reading with her and making her eat sand."**_

"_**See he made her eat sand he was even bad for her then" Lorelai said.**_

"_**He was 2" Luke said "he ate some sand said it was good and she tried it then spit it out and said yucky every year."**_

"_**How do I not know this" I asked.**_

"_**You were little Rory doesn't remember either but I'm guessing that's why it was so easy for her to just be best friends with you on contact" Luke told me.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Interesting story" I said "how don't either one on us remember this."

"Maybe we were both dropped on our head when we were 5 and forgot the whole thing."

"Mom" I started.

"Not here" she said.

I shook my head and laughed.

"So we were best friends" I said.

"Oh yeah when he left you would cry for days" mom said.

"I thought you weren't here"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_August 21st 1986_**

"_**Mommy" Rory cried.**_

"**_What's wrong sweetie" I asked._**

"_**Where's Jesse" Rory asked.**_

"_**He went back to New York" I told her.**_

"_**Why doesn't he like me anymore" Rory tried to catch her breath.**_

"_**Of course he does" I said.**_

"_**Then why did he leave"**_

"_**His mommy wanted him to come home"**_

"_**I want him to come back"**_

"_**He'll back again next year"**_

"_**Is he like frosty?"**_

"_**Yep"**_

"**_So is his mom Professor Hinkle" _**

"_**No that's Luke" I said.**_

'_**Hey!" Luke said.**_

_**Rory laughed sadly. "I miss Jesse"**_

"_**Me too kid" Luke smiled.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry this was kind of a filler. Next chapter will be better.**

**Preview**

**How's rory going to handle Jess leaving**

**"I have to go Rory I'm sorry"**

**How many of her friends are going**

**"Rory I'll be back soon she can't keep me in Korea for long"**

**Will rory get them back**

**"I'm going to get my friend"**

**"Please tell me you're not going to Korea"**


	7. New York Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. **

"Wait how did I see you every summer if you lived in New York" Jess asked.

"We had a vacation house here" I said "our house now it was a vacation house and when my mom first found out that my dad was cheating on her we stayed there for about a year before my mom finally accepted my dad's apology and went back to him."

"And you loved _Jesse_ so much that we started coming back every summer" mom smiled.

"Never call me Jesse" Jess said. I laughed.

Mom and I rented videos and Jess got snacks and Luke made us all cheeseburgers. I called Lane and told her to meet me at the house so we could have a movie night.

"I'm going to Korea" Lane said when I answered the door.

I laughed "have fun."

"I'm serious" she said seriously.

"What no things are finally cool again and now your leaving" I whined.

"Rory I'll be back soon she can't keep me in Korea forever" Lane said.

"When are you leaving" I heard a car beep.

"Now" she hugged me "bye Rory."

"Bye Lane" I said weakly. Lane walked out the door with a weak wave.

"Well we can have a movie night just the four of us right" I asked.

"Yeah" mom said. She put on Willy Wonka and turned off all the lights and we started our movie night.

A couple weeks later and there was still no word from Lane. I tried e-mailing her but she never replied. I missed her but I knew she'd be home soon. In the meantime Jess and I started to get closer. We had so much in common so we could talk about anything. Sometimes he would just come over and we would lay in my bed and read together.

"Hey Jess" I said.

"Hmm"

"Why are you trying to kill me?"

"Reading?"

"Yes and it's extremely painful I'm like this close to clawing out my eyes so I don't have to read anymore"

"Which book are you reading?"

"_A Farewell to Arms_" He took the book out of the mysterious messenger bag he had brought.

"What page"

"Beginning of chapter 2 where are you going with this?"

"Be more precise where in chapter 2"

"Top of the first page of chapter two why"

"_The next year there were many victories. The mountain that was beyond the valley and the hillside where the chestnut forest grew was captured and there were victories beyond the plain on the plateau to the south and we crossed the river in August and lived in a house in Gorizia tat had a fountain and many thick shady trees in a walled garden and a wisteria vine purple on the side of the house_" he read and I'm sure he continued reading but I didn't pay attention to what he said I didn't really care. I loved his voice and it was sweet that he read to me when it was too boring for me to read.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rory why do I have a feeling you're not listening" I asked "Rory are you still awake."

"Promise me something" she said sleepily.

"Ok" I said.

"Promise me you won't leave" she yawned.

"I can't" I said.

She shot up "You're leaving god I should've listened to Luke he told me that you never stayed in one place long told me that you helped me out but that now I should stay away but I didn't listen and now you're leaving."

"I have to go Rory I'm sorry" I apologized.

"So it's all true guess I should stay away from you" she said "you know I've heard stories from Luke too about a prince who rebels against authority and often picks up and leaves when he gets too close to someone. He can't stand to know that someone is there and cares he doesn't like to feel like he has to worry about disappointing anyone he does by leaving but he doesn't have to see their disappointment and he never tells he just gets someone to elude to it and on occasion it gets out that he's leaving and for a brief second he knows that he screwed up a good thing."

"Rory" I said softly.

"OUT" she yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I cried myself to sleep that night. Something I hadn't done since he'd gotten here. How is it possible that the same person to get me to stop crying is the one to get me started? My mom sat with me comforting me until I finally fell asleep. The next morning I woke up and my mom was still asleep I wrote her a note and ran out the door. When I got to Luke's he was standing behind the counter without Jess.

"Where is he" I asked.

"Gone" he said simply.

"He left already" I whispered. Luke nodded. I sat in one of the stools and just kind of starred. Luke put a cup of coffee in front of me and I looked into it. I didn't take even one sip I knew Jess had made it especially for me. It was dark, darker than anyone without the last name Gilmore would drink. About twenty minutes later my mom came storming through the door.

"Is everything ok" she asked when she saw me starring at the coffee and Luke starring at me.

"Jess left" Luke said.

"Oh how are you doing" she asked.

I didn't answer my cell phone rang and I walked outside.

"Hello" I said.

"Rory"

"Jess?"

"Hey"

"When I said out I meant out of my room not out of town"

"I told you I was leaving"

"You didn't tell me it was so soon"

"I'm sorry Rory"

"What ever what have you been doing?"

"Nothing just hanging out in the park"

"Central?"

"Washington Square"

"Oh well I got to go I was at Luke's and you know no cell phones in the diner so I'm standing outside and it's cold"

"Ok bye Rory"

"Bye Jess."

I walked back into the diner happier than before.

"Who was that" mom asked wondering who had gotten me into a better mood.

"Jess" I said simply 'can I get this to go?"

Luke nodded and put the coffee in a to go cup.

"Where are you going" mom asked.

"I'm going to get my friend" I told her.

"Please tell me you're not going to Korea" she said.

"I'm not" I said and walked out the door.

I got on a bus to New York. An old lady who smelled like grandma sat next to me. Then she got off and someone else sat next to me.

"Hi I'm Sherri" she said happily.

"Rory" I said.

"That's a nice name my boyfriend's daughter's name is Rory she's around your age but her name is really…"

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Christopher Hayden right?"

"Yeah… you're his daughter aren't you?"

"Yup"

"Well this is going to be awkward"

"Uh huh"

I glanced at her stomach "When's it due?"

"Soon" she said.

We didn't talk for the rest of the way. The bus stopped and we both got off.

"Do you know where Washington Square Park is" I asked.

"Yeah I'll walk you there"

"You don't have to"

"I want to"

We walked to the park in silence when we got there she said good bye and walked off. I walked in a deserted soccer field and looked for Jess.

"Rory" I heard Jess call.

I looked over to where he was sitting. He stood up and I ran towards him.

I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist and hugged him tightly. I put my feet on the ground and pulled back but still had my hands on his shoulders.

"Hi" I smiled.

'Hi" he smiled (a very rare occurrence.)

I hugged him again then looked into his eyes. Before I knew it my lips were on his. I pulled back a minute later and he pulled me back in. We stood there in the middle of Washington Square Park kissing but I didn't care.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Preview**

**How will things change?**

"**What are we Jess?"**

**How coincidental was Rory's meeting with Sherri?**

"**Hi Lor"**

**Will Rory get hurt again?**

"**I hate you"**


	8. Aftermath and Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. **

I pulled back again "Hi" I said.

"You already said that" he said.

"Yea I know" I smiled.

"What are you doing here" Jess asked.

"Taking you home" I smiled mischievously.

"Rory" he started.

"No" I said "I don't want to hear it Jess you're coming back to Stars Hollow."

"No one likes me" he said.

"I do" I said "and so does Luke he's been miserable and confused."

"Confused?"

"Yeah he walks to the stairs calls your name say 'oh yeah forgot' then go into the storage room"

"Fine I'll go but only for Luke" then quickly and quietly added "and you."

We caught the next bus back to Stars Hollow. We sat in the back. Across from us was some guy spitting in a can. I had my head on Jess's shoulder.

What are we Jess" I asked.

"People"

"Jess"

"Humans"

"Jess!"

"Homo sapiens"

"JESS!"

"I don't know Rory what do you want to be" he asked.

"I don't know" I whispered.

Jess picked up my head and made me look into his eyes.

"I'm confused" I told him.

"Let's just go with it ok"

I nodded "I just don't want to get hurt again."

"Listen Rory" he began "I will never hurt you" he quietly added "intentionally." He didn't think I had heard him but I did.

When we got back to Stars Hollow we walked to Luke's unconsciously holding hands.

"Look what I found" I said.

"Hey kid you're back" Luke waved to Jess.

"Welcome back "mom smiled "Why are you holding hands?"

"I'll talk to you later" I told her.

I heard the door chime and saw Mr. Hayden walk in.

"Out" I yelled.

"Kiddo I know you come here a lot but only the owner has the right to refuse" Mr. Hayden reasoned.

"OUT!" Luke bellowed.

Mr. Hayden backed out of the diner with his hands up. A few seconds later he was holding up signs that said "Meet me at Weston's we need to talk."

"Let's just go and get it over with"" mom suggested.

I turned to Jess "moral support?"

Jess nodded and we walked to Weston's.

"Hey Lor" Mr. Hayden said "Hey Rory who's your friend?"

"Oh um this is my um this is uh my um this is uhhh" I stuttered.

"He is her ummm uh he's uh her ummm huh ummm" mom stuttered.

"I'm her boyfriend Jess" Jess took over.

"Ah well it's nice to meet you" Mr. Hayden said.

"What do you want Mr. Hayden"

"I want to be a family again"

"Bull"

"Rory please I'm sorry about everything just let me back in"

"Chris I don't think it's a good idea"

"You're girlfriend is pregnant I saw her on a bus"

"She left me"

"So we're your back up family in case of emergency use the old one"

"Please I belong in our asylum I promise not to escape if you let me back in"

"One more chance"

"That's all I need… Now Rory tell me about your life what's new"

"Well I got into Chilton"

"That's great" Chris said "so boyfriend huh"

"Yes Chris her boyfriend"

"Do you go to school?"

"Yes"

"Everyday"

"I go enough."

"Oooo bad answer… Ever been to jail?"

"Oh yeah just go out" Jess got mad "I'm out of here."

I ran to catch up with him and grabbed his hand to stop him.

"I'm so sorry" I told him.

"Don't worry about" he said.

"Dinner tonight my house you cook" I asked.

"Of course" he smirked.

I nodded and walked back home.

I went into my room and started reading. About twenty minutes later I heard a voice it was dad talking to someone on the phone. I cracked open the door and peeked out.

"Sherri I'm sorry… Ok I'll be there as soon as I can… I love you too" he said. I threw my door open and ran into him. I started punching him screaming "I hate you" over and over again. I ran for the door and dad called after me.

"Let me explain" it pleaded.

"No I'm done listening to your explanations" I yelled.

"What's going on" Jess said behind me.

I ran over to him and hugged him. Mom came behind him.

She saw that I was crying "what did Chris do" I pointed to it.

"Sherri can't handle Georgia so…"

"You're going back" she finished for him. He nodded.

"Have fun with your state" I yelled "is her middle name Atlanta."

"Well it was nice to meet you Jess" it said.

"Wish I could say the same" Jess said sarcastically. Chris nodded and lowered his head then walked away.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I know it's short I'm sorry next chapter will be longer. Sorry for the long wait also I kind of have writer's block.**

**Preview**

**Will Rory sink again… will she fall farther?**

"**I can't take it anymore I'm leaving"**

**How will everyone handle the loss of a valued member of the town?**

"**I say we hide anything sharp"**

**Who will die?**

"**We are here today to honor someone who is no longer with us"**


	9. A Death in a Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

I dropped to the floor and sobbed. Jess knelt down next to me and rubbed my back. He didn't say anything no one did. Then I remembered something. It was Friday.

"Mommy" I looked up.

"Yes" she said.

"It's Friday" I said.

"I know I can't cancel we flaked last week"

"I know"

"I could..." Jess trailed off

"Please"

"Ok"

A blonde girl walked up our driveway "Jesse" she held out her arms.

"Kelly" Jess looked from the girl to me to the sky.

"Hey Luke told me you'd be here I heard you fixed that girl" she smiled "you must be her hi I'm Kelly."

"Hi."

"Well you don't look fixed" Kelly looked at Jess "I thought she was better wasn't that why you came back without seeing me might I add."

"Um mom I'm gonna go see Luke" I started walking.

About halfway there I started running. When I got into the diner I was fuming.

"Are you ok" Luke asked.

"Well according to Kelly I don't look fixed" I yelled.

"Uh oh"

"Yeah uh oh now tell me the truth did you tell Jess to come here and _fix_ me" I asked.

"I asked if he wanted to help you out while he was staying here" Luke told me.

"Oh so it's all been like a job or something he probably doesn't even like me" I said "he's probably out there with that Paris Hilton look alike thinking of more ways to get random girls to fall for him just so he can shred them into so many pieces that not even super glue could hold them together I know we had only known each other for a short time and had been dating even less but I really like him I may have even… I got to go bye Luke" I took off.

I walked to the bridge and saw Jess there kissing Kelly.

"I can't believe you took her here" I mumbled and ran.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I heard someone running and I pulled back from Kelly. I saw Rory's retreating form and ran after her.

"Rory" I yelled. She turned around and I could see her crying. I walked towards her and wiped away her tears.

"You like her more than me I get it but it hurts" Rory cried.

"No you've got it all wrong" I told her even though I knew it sounded lame.

"Oh so you weren't kissing her"

"No I was"

"Honesty about time"

"But…"

"But I don't want to hear your explanation I can't take it anymore I'm leaving"

"What?"

"You heard me it's my turn to leave"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I turned around and walked away I walked to the bus stop where I knew a bus to Hartford would be coming any minute. When it came I got on the bus I saw Lane getting off.

"Turn around we're going on a road trip" I said.

"Ok" she turned around and sat in the back seat "gonna tell me why we're going on a road trip."

"Jess cheated on me"

"Ok Rory I know you like him but it's not technically cheating if you guys aren't going out"

"No we got together a couple days ago"

"And he already cheated on you?"

"Yup"

"Wow Rory I'm sorry but I'm gonna be in so much trouble for this"

"Not if we never go back"

"What about Lorelai you guys finally started talking again"

"Oh that reminds me I should call her" I grabbed my cell phone and dialed her number.

"Hello" she said.

"Hey mom"

"Offspring are you ok Jess told me about your little fight is everything ok where are you?"

"I'm going to New York that's apparently _the _place to run to" I told her.

"Ok well come back soon"

"I will"

I realized when we got to New York that I had no place to stay. Lane and I were standing in the bus depot just thinking of something to do. Another bus from Hartford pulled into the depot and a dark-haired boy in a leather jacket got off the bus. He reminded me of Jess except he was wearing a ski mask. The boy walked towards me and picked me up. I screamed and Lane just stood there and let the guy take me.

"Put me down" I kicked the boy in the stomach and he buckled in pain almost dropping me.

"Jeez Rory do you want me to drop you" the boy said and I instantly recognized his voice.

"Jess" I whispered and pulled off the ski mask. I just starred at him wide eyed for a moment **(A/N: Think of that girl who ran away because she didn't want to get married what was her name anyways that's pretty much how Rory looked but not quite as freaky)**

"Why are you wearing a ski mask" I finally asked.

"I figured if you knew it was me you wouldn't talk to me"

"Ok one more question why are you still carrying me"

"Oh sorry" he put me down.

"Jess I…"

"I'm sorry the kiss meant nothing I swear I love you Rory" he confessed.

"What did you say" I asked.

"I love you" he repeated.

"I love you too"

_1 week later 1 week later 1 week later 1 week later 1 week later 1 week later _

"I say we hide anything sharp" Kirk yelled.

"How would that help Babette" Taylor asked.

"Then none of her cats will be killed by knives" Kirk said.

"I only had one cat" Babette yelled.

"The funeral will be tonight" Taylor decided.

"I'm not going to a cat funeral" Jess whispered.

"Yes you are" mom told him.

"I don't have to listen to you" Jess said.

I kissed him "You're going."

"Ok"

_Tonight Tonight Tonight Tonight Tonight Tonight Tonight Tonight Tonight Tonight _

"We are here to honor someone who is no longer with us" the minister **(I forget his name does anyone know)**said.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry about the long wait. I know most of you probably expected a person to die but Cinnamon was part of the town too**

**Preview**

**Goody goody gum drops right?**

"**Am I cursed?"**

**Rain drops on roses, and whiskers on kittens, white paper record deals tied up with string**

"**Oh my god this is so cool"**

**Everyone wishes they had Jesse's girl**

"**Just a question, are you flirting with everyone here to get back at me"**


	10. A Step in the Wrong Direction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

"Rory! Rory! Rory!" Lane yelled "oh my god this is so cool"

"What's cool" I asked

"Remember that tape we recorded like 3 years ago"

"Uh huh"

"Well I sent it to a record company"

"And they laughed at you right" Jess said.

"Real nice boyfriend you've got there" Lane commented.

"I've heard you sing you're good but you're so quiet you have to press your ear up to your mouth to hear which isn't bad by the way and if you do sing out you're squeaky" Jess said as sweetly as he possibly could.

"Well she's good when she's in her room singing to her favorite song" Lane said.

"Ok so what did they say" I asked.

"Oh right they loved it and they're coming here today to hear us sing live" Lane jumped.

We both squealed and Jess covered his ears.

"Please shut up" Jess whined.

"Sorry" We said in unison

Lane looked at her watch and scurried home while Jess and I continued walking to the bridge. When we got there Jess sat down and insisted I practice in front of him so that I could get used to singing in front of other people. I had been doing well until suddenly my voice started to get hoarse and I started coughing and couldn't stop.

"Am… I…Cursed" I said in between coughs. Then I got cold even though it was about 75 outside I started sweating and I got dizzy I fell into the lake. Jess pulled me out I guess because the next thing I know I'm in a doctor's office.

"Ms. Gilmore your daughter seems to have tonsillitis and the flu a dangerous combination might I add" the doctor said.

"She doesn't need to have her tonsils removed does she" Jess asked.

"No if it happens again we'll talk about it" the doctor said "but she needs to take it easy for about a week"

Jess insisted on carrying me out to the car and carrying me into the house and laying me on the couch and covering me up and bringing me hot tea which I proceeded to spit out and then bring me coffee.

"Comfortable" Jess asked.

"Very thank you for taking care of me but really you can go" I said even though it hurt to talk.

"Shh I'm here and you can't make me leave go to sleep" Jess suggested.

"Well if you get bored you can leave" I said.

"Shh no talking" mom said "Jess can stay as long as he likes."

"Are _you_ feeling ok" Jess asked knowing that mom doesn't really like him.

"Fine I heard about what you said in New York" mom said.

"So now I'm allowed to stay and take care of her" Jess asked.

Mom nodded and walked upstairs.

"What do you want to watch" Jess handed me a piece of paper "write it down."

I wrote down Donna Reed and he turned to the channel it was on. We had to watch with the sound because I wasn't allowed to talk.

"This sickens me" Jess said when it was finally over.

On my paper I wrote then my mom will have to take care of both of us.

"I'm serious why does this poor woman have to cook and clean and be cheery all the time"

I wrote have I mentioned how much I love you today.

"Not today I love you too"

I'd kiss you but I don't want to get you sick.

"How thoughtful"

I smiled and took the remote so I could find something else for us to watch.

I must've fallen asleep because I woke up and the TV was muted and Jess was sound asleep in the chair. He looked really good in his slightly tight Metallica t-shirt, black leather jacket and very low slightly baggy jeans. Suddenly I got up and ran into my mom's room and jumped on her bed.

"Honey are you ok where's Jess" mom asked.

"Fine downstairs sleeping" I coughed.

"Shh what's wrong why did you storm in here" she asked again.

"He looks really good" I coughed again.

"Is that bad"

"No but…"

"Are you really ok"

"I'm fine it's just do you think this is happening too fast" I asked.

"Do you think it's going too fast?"

"Mom"

"Sweets that's up to you to decide"

"Why is this so easy it should be harder relationships are supposed to be hard"

"What are you talking about you've been through a lot"

"Yeah but nothing in our relationship I mean we fight one of us leaves the other follows say something sweet and we're back into each other's arms"

"You kid are the only person I know that would complain about something being too easy"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up on the chair and Rory wasn't there I heard voices coming from upstairs so I walked up to find her but the door was shut and I didn't want to interrupt their conversation so I just waited and maybe listened.

"I know it's just I've had 2 boyfriends in my entire life I've never really dated and I don't know don't you think I should date like a normal human being" Rory said.

I walked back downstairs and sat on the chair. I looked at my feet until they came back down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rory do you love him" mom asked.

"Of course I do mom I know I love him he's wonderful he's smokin' hot but is it normal to not date"

"Rory if you really love him then yes it's normal"

Mom and I walked downstairs to find Jess awake.

"Rory can I talk to you" Jess said.

"I'm gonna make a pot of coffee" mom went into the kitchen.

"Talk" I said.

"I think we should see other people"

"You're breaking up with me"

"No I just think we should have like a non exclusive relationship"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Isn't this what you wanted?"

Jess walked out the front door and I walked into the kitchen and cried on mom's shoulder.

_One week later One week later One week later One week later One week later _

I was at Lane's party that her manager threw for her when Jess walked in I walked towards the first boy I saw.

"Hey what's your name" I asked.

"Bobby" the sandy blonde boy said.

"Bobby that's a nice name" I said.

"What's your name" he asked.

"I try not to give my name out it might blow my cover but if you must know it's Rory" I smiled.

"Well Rory what do you say we give the dance floor a little pleasure"

I smiled and led him onto the dance floor.

We started dancing we were pretty close almost touching Bobby quickly closed the small gap between us. Some other guy tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to dance with him. I was sort of going from guy to guy until I ended up in Jess's arms.

"Are you flirting with every guy here to get back at me" he asked.

"We broke up remember" I reminded him.

"You were the one who wanted to date like a normal human being I was fine going on the way we were going"

I hit him softly on the arm "If you're gonna listen to us listen to the whole thing I've never loved anyone the way I love you and it scared me but it doesn't scare me anymore."

Jess pulled me closer to him.

"Why does this always happen we fight one of us leaves the other follows says something and we're back in each other's arms" I said.

"Are you actually complaining that it's too easy" Jess asked.

"Yea I'm weird like that"

"You're not weird.

"Finally" Lane walked over to us "I was wondering when you two were going to get back together."

"Hi Lane" Jess and I said.

"Hi so what took you guys so long usually you fight and the next day you guys are back together" Lane reminded us of our pattern.

"Sorry we're not as predictable as you thought" I said.

"It's ok I was just really getting tired of you going back to wearing all black you don't take long term pain very well I mean you didn't even dress like you usually do with mostly black and a little color it was like all black and I'm gonna go now because you kind of need time to like talk about stuff I'll talk to you later" Lane ran to find something to eat that wasn't contaminated.

Jess and I walked to the bridge. Everything happened there it was our spot. Jess and I would sit there and read all the time. Jess took off his jacket and dived into the lake.

"You're going to freeze and I'd rather not have a frozen boyfriend" I yelled.

"Come on the water's fine" he tried grabbing my hand.

"No I'm not coming in" I smiled.

"Yea aren't you still recovering from the flu you shouldn't be swimming in that nasty lake water" Tristan came up from behind me. As soon as I heard his voice I jumped in the water.

"I'm looking for Lane Kim's house my cousin is her manager and invited me to the party"

"Well your cousin didn't even show yet so you won't be allowed in" I told him.

"Ah well then I suppose I could just hang out with you guys" Tristan sat down on the bridge.

"You know what I'm sure if you ask nicely and tell Lane that you saw me she'll let you in" I said. Tristan got up and walked off without a good bye.

"Luke's at my grandparent's house tonight right" I asked.

_The next day the next day the next day the next day the next day_

"Mommy" I ran into her room to see her asleep with Luke next to her. I quickly ran out of her room but I must have woken up Luke because he followed me.

"Rory" he said.

"Uh hi I'm gonna go" I said.

"No don't where were you last night your mom was worried about you" Luke asked.

"Where did you sleep" mom walked downstairs.

"Um Luke's apartment"

"Where'd Jess sleep"

"Luke's apartment"

"Obviously but where in Luke's apartment the couch"

"No"

"He didn't make you sleep on the couch did he"

"No"

"So you slept in the same bed"

"Yes"

"I'm gonna kill him" Luke stormed out the door.

"It's ok I figured you might"

"You're not mad at me"

"No I'm not mad now go save your boyfriend"

Thank you" I ran after Luke.

On my way I realized that we may have forgotten something.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Preview**

**Uh oh**

"**Rory why are you eating an apple"**

**Baby?**

"**What does it say?"**


	11. Reactions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

"Luke please don't kill him I might need him" I said.

"Why" Luke asked.

"I just might" I said Luke looked confused but stopped in front of the staircase anyways and walked to the counter I was still looking at the stairs Luke motioned for me to go up and I did.

"Jess" I called.

"Hey I was just about to call you" Jess got up off the couch. He was in his jeans and didn't have a shirt on.

"Well now you don't have to"

"Yeah so are you ok you ran out of here pretty fast this morning" Jess said sounding a little insecure (which was kind of cute) "you don't regret anything do you?"

"No" I walked closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my waist. I looked up at him and lightly kissed his cheek.

"I love you" I whispered into his ear.

He pushed my head a little and pressed his lips against mine. He slipped his tongue into my moth and we sat down on the couch. After what felt like a second Luke barged in.

"Oh uh sorry um uh I was just still wondering what you meant by you might need him" Luke asked.

"Nothing I just didn't want you to kill him that's all" I told him.

"Oh uh ok continue" Luke walked out and closed the door.

"Well that just killed it" I said.

"That's not what you meant Rory what's up" Jess asked.

"I have to go bye Jess" I walked out the door.

I was on spring break for the next week so I stayed in the house the whole time. Everyday it would be the same. Mom brought me lunch said that Jess asked about me and that he's worried and that I can tell him what's wrong and that I can tell her I'll take the food thank her and go back into my room and research baby stuff. Now it was Friday.

Rory" mom walked into the kitchen "hey you're up."

I nodded and took a bite of my apple I had been craving one for days.

"Rory why are you eating an apple" mom asked.

"What's the date" I asked.

"April 20th" mom said.

"I got to go" I ran out of the house and to Luke's.

"JESS" I yelled.

"What" he asked sounding kind of annoyed although I don't blame him.

"Stay here" I ran to the drug store.

I didn't want anyone to know so I slipped the home test into my purse and left a 20 on the counter even though I knew it was less then that.

I walked back to Luke's because now I was super tired of running. When I got to Luke's I grabbed Jess's hand and walked upstairs I took the stuff at of the box and threw he box at him. I went into his bathroom and closed the door.

"Shit" he mumbled loudly.

I followed the instructions and waited for it to come up. When it did I walked out of the bathroom without looking at it.

"What does it say?"

I looked at the test and showed it to him.

"Rory I'm so sorry it's my fault" Jess said.

"No it's not" I told him.

"Do you know what you're going to do?"

"I know I'm not getting an abortion"

Jess nodded "If you do decided to keep it I'll be here you know that right I'll help you raise it."

"I could never ask you to do that"

"You don't have to I'm offering."

"Will you help me tell my mom?"

"Of course"

Jess and I walked downstairs a couple hours later and went to my house. We found my mom right where I left her in the kitchen.

"Tell me it's not what I think it is" she said.

"Mom" I started.

"Haven't you done this before" mom asked Jess

"No" Jess began "Kelly lied to get me to go out with her again that's what she came here to tell me apparently she didn't want me going through life thinking I had a kid that I didn't know."

"Oh" she took a sip of her coffee "what are you going to do."

"We were thinking we might keep it" I said.

"Ok here's the deal if you keep it you will go to school you will graduate both of you Rory you will go to Harvard or even Yale it doesn't matter the baby will stay with me at work when you're at school and you will live at home until you graduate from college Jess will at least go to a jr. college got it Jess my grandkid will have two parents that go to college I would be happier if you went to a better school but I know you hate school so I'm not going to push now who thinks that's unfair speak now or forever deal with it" mom said.

"How are you going to handle working and the baby" Jess asked.

"I'll manage if it's like Rory it'll sleep all the time and if not I'll still manage somehow" she said.

"Thank you mom" I smiled.

'You should go to the doctor I'll make you an appointment" mom walked towards the phone "go tell Luke and be back by 6 you're both coming to dinner."

Jess and I went to Luke's. We walked as slow as we could knowing he might blow up. When we finally got there the place was packed which meant witnesses.

"Luke, Jess and I have something to tell you' I said "go ahead Jess.

"You tell it so much better" Jess said.

"Will one of you just tell me what happened" Luke said.

"I'm pregnant" I whispered in his ear.

"Ok diner's closed foods on the house everyone out" Everyone left the diner.

"How did this happen?"

"Well Uncle Luke when a man and a woman…"

"I know how it happened just what are you going to do"

"Mom's going to watch the baby while we're at school I have to go to Harvard or Yale and Jess has to go to at least a Jr. College" I said.

"No uh marriage plans" Luke asked.

"Not at the moment" I said.

I was sitting next to my mom in the passenger seat in our jeep and Jess was in the back. He was really quiet and kind of fidgety. He wasn't dressed up at all mom and I were wearing yellow dresses and he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"Girls come in come in oh and who's this did you pick up a stray" grandma opened the door before we rang it again.

"Grandma this is my boyfriend Jess" I said.

"Oh it's nice to meet you Jess we met your uncle last week didn't we" she asked.

"Uh huh" mom said.

"So you're dating you're uncle's girlfriend's daughter" grandma said.

"No mom Luke and I are friends nothing more" Mom told her.

"Yea friends who sleep together" I whispered.

"Shut up you're the one that's pregnant" mom whispered a little too loudly.

"WHAT" grandma yelled "Did this, this, this thing get you pregnant?"

Mom started laughing "Sorry."

"You will not end up like your mother" grandpa came over.

"We have a plan" Jess said.

"You shut up" grandma snapped "does your plan include dropping out of high school and running away.

"First of all don't talk to him like that this wasn't his fault I am just as much at fault as he is if not more" I said "second of all I won't drop out and I won't run away."

"You can't expect this punk to be there" grandma said "he'll leave you as soon as the baby's born."

"Mrs. Gilmore I love your granddaughter and I promise you that I will never leave her to deal with this on her own" Jess said.

"I want you out of my house" grandpa said.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Preview**

**Everything changes now**

"**What's with you Gilmore"**

**The town won't be happy**

"**Time to break out the pitchforks"**


	12. The Day of New Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

After the horrific dinner the three of us went back to our house. We were all sitting in the living room silently for a long time.

"They hate me" I cried.

"No they don't if they hate anyone they hate me" Jess tried.

"No sweets they don't hate you they might hate Jess but they hate all your boyfriends and they hate me" mom said.

"Why would they hate you" I asked.

"Because I didn't stop you from repeating history" mom smiled weakly.

I threw my arms around her and cried harder.

"I'm going to make coffee" Mom moved me so that my arms were around Jess's neck.

"I'm sorry" I whispered in his ear before I fell asleep.

I woke up in the same position as last night except mom was on the floor asleep. Jess hadn't moved but he was asleep. I tried to move without waking up Jess but I didn't have much luck when I finally got up Jess pulled me back down.

"Don't be sorry" he whispered in my ear. I nodded and smiled a little and went to get ready for my appointment.

When I came back out my mom was up dressed and drinking coffee Jess was up and talking to her quietly about something.

"Come on we have to go" I said.

"Your doctor called and said that we had to reschedule because her dog died" mom said.

"Oh ok" I said.

"I was thinking we could spend the day picking out names" mom smiled.

"I already know what I want the name to be if it's a girl" I said.

"What" mom asked excitedly.

"Lorelai Ayn" I smiled.

"Spell the middle name" Jess said.

"A-Y-N" I smiled again.

"No" Jess said.

"Well I think you'll like what I came up with for the boy"

"What"

"JJ"

"JJ?"

"Yea Jess Junior"

"Oh my god" mom yelled "I can see it now a little baby with really messy hair a James Dean attitude and a leather jacket and a girl a little girl who reads she'll be born with a book in her arms probably something by that Ayn person I'm guessing it's an author Jess doesn't like"

The next day I had school for the first time after finding out I was pregnant. This was not going to be fun.

"Miss Gilmore would you like to share with the class what is so interesting about the window" Mr. Medina asked.

"Huh oh sorry Mr. Medina I was just uh um" I tried.

"See me after class Miss Gilmore" Mr. Medina went back to teaching his lesson.

About 20 minutes later the bell rang and everyone left I stayed in my seat and continued staring at the mother bird outside.

"Miss Gilmore" Mr. Medina sat in a desk next to mine.

"Those birds were only hatched at the beginning of class" I said not really knowing that I was talking "the mother already knows what to do how does she know how will I know I can't do that I can't just know what to do I'm not smart like that I can read things and know them but baby books don't teach you anything about much. I can't be a bird I can't be a mother I can't do it I can't do anything" I started crying a little.

I wiped the tears from my eyes "I'm sorry."

"Do you want to um see the nurse or guidance counselor" Mr. Medina asked.

"No I think I'm ok" I said.

"You know even though your mom and I broke up you can still talk to me" he said I nodded and thanked him.

"Ok well go on maybe now you'll be able to concentrate better" Mr. Medina said.

I left the room and found Paris standing in the doorway.

"What is with you Gilmore" she asked.

"What do you mean" I asked.

"What's going on" she asked.

"Nothing" I cried.

"Come on" Paris led me into the girls' bathroom.

"Are you ok" she asked.

There was a knock at the door before I could answer "Are you ok Mary."

"No one else is in here you can come in" Paris shouted.

Tristan came in and found Paris and I on the floor.

"What's wrong are you ok what was with you in Medina's class you're never like that are you sick do you want me to get the nurse" Tristan asked.

I started crying more.

"What did I do" Tristan asked.

"Too many questions" Paris said.

"I'm gonna be a bad mom" I cried.

"Oh" Paris and Tristan said together.

"I'm a horrible person I was supposed to be the good Gilmore I was supposed to make them proud" I cried "I wasn't supposed to turn into a failure I wasn't supposed to make them hate me and what kind of doctor cancels an appointment with a pregnant 16 year old because her dog died and I didn't even just mess up my life I messed up his too."

"Did he get mad at you" Paris asked.

"No of course not he's perfect and he'd probably come up with a good name not Lorelai Ayn what kind of person names her kid after 4 different people her great-great-grandmother her grandmother her mother and Ayn Rand but he'll probably in the long run use one of my names just to make me feel better and now I ruined both of your lives because now you're late to class I just ruin everything around me and I probably ruin my kids life she'll probably get pregnant when she's 15.'

"You didn't ruin our lives missing one stupid class isn't going to ruin our lives" Paris said.

"And I'm sure she'll be fine and she won't get pregnant when she's 15 and how do you know it's a girl" Tristan asked.

"I just know" I said calming down a little.

"Well I guess I can't call you Mary anymore" Tristan said.

I started crying again.

"Too soon" he asked.

Paris nodded.

"My phone" I yelled.

"What" Paris asked.

"My phone Jess said he was going to call me in between all classes to see how I was doing and I turned off my phone" I grabbed my phone and turned it on. I had a message from him he said to call him anytime because he took the day off today to do some stuff with my mom.

"Call him" I handed the phone to Tristan "speed dial 2"

"Hello Jess this is Tristan…No I didn't steal her phone…She asked me to call you…She's kind of upset right now…I don't think so… We're trying to calm her down… Paris and me… Paris is being nice…No she's not acting like Satan…she spaced out in Medina's class…He made her stay after class…No I don't think he's mad…Ok" Tristan moved the phone away from his ear "they want to talk to Paris."

Paris took the phone "Hello…She's fine Ms. Gilmore…Ok Lorelai…Rory breathe stop that Tristan take out my lunch and give her the bag I'm sorry Lorelai what were you saying…I think that would be a good idea we'll try to keep her breathing regularly until you arrive…Ok I'll tell her good bye" Paris closed my phone "Your mom is on her way and she says breathe."

I took in a deep breath but didn't let it out.

"OUT" Paris yelled.

I started crying again. Paris pats my back and apologized for yelling. I fell asleep and then my mom came in followed by Jess.

"Is she ok" Jess asked.

"Yeah" Paris said "she finally calmed down."

"Did you sedate her" mom asked.

"No she just fell asleep" Paris said.

I heard all of this but I couldn't open my eyes well I guess I could have if I wanted to but I didn't. I liked not seeing only hearing. If this was what it was like to be blind I don't think I'd mind.

"Thanks for taking care of her you guys" mom said.

"No problem Lorelai" Paris said "I want to be a doctor I've read a lot of books I'm confident that I would know how to deliver her baby right here.'

"Oh that won't be for at least another 8 months" mom assured her.

"Hey Tristan" Jess said.

"Yeah" Tristan said.

"Thanks…for not stealing her phone" Jess said.

"I don't need it I have 5 at home" Tristan said.

I knew that was their way of calling a truce kind of like him coming in to check on me was like him saying he just wanted to be my friend. Lane thought that Jess was jealous when I first told her about the dance but I know he's not that whole them hating each other had nothing to do with me and everything to do with Tristan being an ass and Jess calling him on it. Someone picked me up I'm guessing it was Jess. I opened my eyes just a little to see who it was it was him. I tried not to let him see that I was awake but I know he did.

Later at the town meeting everyone was talking about my pregnancy. Someone had heard me tell Luke.

"I say we break out the pitchforks" Kirk yelled.

"Oh come on" Jess stood up "this is not your problem it is not Taylor's problem it is not Miss Patty's problem it is not Babette's problem it is not Gypsy's problem it is not the weird singing guy's problem this is my problem Rory's problem Lorelai's problem and Luke's problem everyone else must keep their mouths shut and if you have a problem with that duct tape works just fine."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Preview**

**Someone might not be able to follow Lorelai's plan**

"_**Please tutor me"**_

**Stupid black furry thing**

"_**My baby is my baby ok"**_

**Someone's parent doesn't know they're child going to be have a child**

"_**Liz"**_


	13. ChChChChanges

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

"Liz" I said into the phone "No I'm not going to tell you…Because Luke already told you…I'm not corrupting anyone…Good bye" I hung up the phone.

"So what were we talking about" Rory asked.

"Please tutor me" I said.

"Fine" Rory said.

"Ok let's get ice cream first" I smirked.

"Ok but you're driving" Rory tossed me the keys.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My baby is my baby ok" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Miss Gilmore" the doctor left.

"No" I cried.

"Rory I'm so sorry I…"

"No it's not your fault you just didn't want to kill the uh um well the um uh the animal."

"I'm so sorry Rory" I tried to hold back tears.

"You're allowed to cry Jess it's just me" I smiled weakly.

"Rory"

"Jess I think we should start over"

"What why"

"I just think we rushed things a bit and we should just start from square one"

"Rory"

"Jess I'm serious let's just be friends"

"You're breaking up with me"

"No I just don't think we should um well we just need to be friends"

"Fine" Jess walked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Jess is she ok" Tristan asked.

"Ask her yourself" I kept on walking.

"Whoa what happened" Paris asked.

"She dumped me" I stopped.

"She's gonna try and raise the baby alone is she nuts" Tristan exclaimed.

"No she lost it" I left the building.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan and I looked at eachother and raced into her room. We were soon followed by Lorelai, Luke, and Lane. When we reached her room we waited for them so we could go in together. Tristan and I told them what had happened and we all went in to see Rory sobbing in the corner. Tristan and Luke stayed by the door dumbstruck as Lane Lorelai and I went over to her. Lorelai bent down first and wrapped her arms around her daughter. Lane and I followed suit and we all sat there in the corner of her hospital room hugging and rocking. Tristan came over and hesitantly hugged her. Luke was next to give it a go.

"I just want to start over" Rory cried "it just went to fast first we're friends then we're together then we're having a baby."

"I know sweets I know" Lorelai comforted her.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this" Rory sobbed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked to the diner and this guy was standing there. He wanted to get in I guess. I silently opened the door and let him in. I motioned for him to sit anywhere. He sat down at the counter and I walked behind the counter.

"What do you want" I asked.

"My son" he whispered.

"Sorry this isn't an orphanage" I said sarcastically "but I can get you coffee."

"Jess I'm…"

"Of course you are as if this day couldn't get anymore difficult lets add on a deadbeat dad" I walked upstairs hoping he wouldn't follow me. He did.

"Jess please talk to me" he pleaded.

"You want me to talk to you ok I'll talk" I said "my mom flipped out when my girlfriend said she was pregnant and sent me to Stars Hollow so I can help some screwed up chick she turned out to be cool we got to be friends best friends then I found out that Kelly was never pregnant to begin with then I got my girlfriend pregnant for real I got my best friend fucking pregnant I screwed up her perfect life then to make matters worse I totaled her mom's car and she lost the baby and broke up with me is that what you wanted to know how fucked up your son is."

"Jess…"

"Or maybe you wanted to know about your son's mother about her drinking and her dumbass boyfriends" I yelled "maybe you want to know about the million times that she came home drunk and beaten and when I tried to help her fucking boyfriend beat the crap out of me maybe you want to know about the hundreds of times I'd have to sit with her at night and listen to her cry or you know what you probably just want to know how much better we are without you so you can have a clear conscious but whoops sorry know can do because to tell you the truth life was hell with and without you so you might as well have stayed so things could have been terrible with you because then at least I'd have two fucked up parents instead of just one and of course the not having her boyfriends putting her in the hospital every week would be an improvement."

I was furious at this point I was breathing heavily due to not taking a single breath during that whole speech.

"Look Jess I'm sorry really I am" he tried "I wanted to stay but I just couldn't be a father I'm…"

"Do you at least have the stuff" I asked.

"What?"

"You left to get baby stuff and never came back do you at least have the baby stuff I mean considering you had 17 years to get it" I yelled.

"No I..."

"Can't even get one thing done huh" I continued up the rest of the stairs.

"Jess come with me" Jimmy asked.

"Hell No" I yelled.

"Well if you ever want to come here" he gave me a napkin with his address written on it.

I walked into the apartment and slid down the door thinking about how the day had begun with a parent and ended with one too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two days later and I was walking back and forth in front of the diner debating whether or not to go in. I decided not to and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was walking to the door and back to the counter over and over again. I saw her walking by the door. She was thinking about coming in but never actually did. I was doing the same except with going out. I decided not to go out and walked up the stairs… to pack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked to our bridge. I still thought about it as our bridge. I didn't know why. I sat there thinking about what had happened just a couple days ago.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood there at the bus stop with my beat up old duffel bag his address and a picture of me and her taken back when we were friends. Suddenly I thought maybe she was right we should just be friends. We went to fast. I just want to start over. I know what she feels like. I ran to her house and knocked on the door Lorelai hugged me and shook her head. I ran to Luke's but she wasn't there. I ran to the bridge and saw her sitting there crying.

"Here write me anytime I don't know the number yet but you can call me too when I know what it is" I said "you can always email me too I know what you mean Rory we rushed everything and I think we should start over but I need to just go I'll be back as soon as I'm sure everything will be ok."

"Where are you going" Rory asked.

"California" I said.

"Well I know that but why what's there" she asked.

"My dad"

"Oh Jess that's great you really need to see him I've told you that" I smirked "I'll miss that smirk come home soon."

I nodded and walked away to the bus stop once again. This time I got on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Jess,

How's California I bet it's really sunny right. Well I guess it's sunny here too but only because it's spring. I can't believe 11th grade is over. I also can't believe that it was a year ago today that I showed you around town. I'm glad that we're still friends. The basket auction was today. Tristan bought my basket. Luke and Mom are finally together! I told you we were doing fine playing matchmaker. Lily sounds like a cool kid. I can't believe you've been gone for two whole months either. Please come home soon Dodger I miss you and so does Tristan he says he's always surrounded by chicks.

I miss you so much

Your friend

Rory

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Rory;

It's insanely hot. Jimmy keeps trying to convince me to take off my leather jacket. That's not going to happen. I know I'm surprised I got through it. My grades are higher now you were right I guess going to school everyday makes your grades higher. Did Tristan eat any of that awful stuff you made? I bet he brought caviar with him. Yep you were right once again Lane and you make a pretty good team oh and Paris she'll probably hunt me down if I don't mention her. Yeah Lily is awesome. I miss you too but I need to stay a little longer sorry.

I miss you more

Jess

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Jess,

Dude come on hurry up and get back here man I need you all I hear about is school and girl stuff. Come on you've been there for like what 4 months and no I did not bring caviar to the picnic we ordered Chinese.

Come back soon

Tristan

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Tristan,

Hi how are you it's ok I know you're busy pulling out your hair and just don't have time to write. It's not like I got letters from everyone else oh wait I did.

Write more you self centered rich asshole

Try not to kill yourself

Jess

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Jess,

I still don't understand why I have to tell you about Rory's love life considering she doesn't have one. So since hers is boring I'll tell you my latest accomplishment. I asked Tristan out and he said yes! Come back Jess you've been gone for six months and I hear Taylor misses you. Anyways guess where we are. New York. Your hometown.

From New York to L.A.

Paris

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Paris,

Thanks I'll remember that she doesn't have a life. Congratulations for you and Tristan. I'll be back soon. Have fun in New York and rub it in my face some more.

God Bless the USA (mail)

Jess

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_StuckInTheSuburbs: Jess come on what's going on why do you keep on saying you're going to come home but never do?_

_KoreanRockerChick: Jess please just tell us why you're still not here it's October you've been gone for 8 months_

_NYNYJM: look I'll be back soon chill_

_CrapShackOwner has entered chat 6:02:21 PM_

_CrapShackOwner: Sooner is better then later_

_NYNYJM: I'm surprised why would you want me here?_

_CrapShackOwner: You grew on me kid_

_Luke has entered chat 6:05:42 PM_

_CrapShackOwner: couldn't you have come up with a better sn_

_Luke: I'm ignoring that Jess please everyone misses you just come back_

_StuckInTheSuburbs: Please Jess you make this town interesting _

_KoreanRockerChick Jess just get your but back on the East Coast._

_NYNYJM: Look I just want to finish school here ok_

_StuckInTheSuburbs: I'm going to be in Harvard and so is Paris_

_ParisFrance has entered chat 6:08:15 PM_

_ParisFrance: sorry I'm late _

_StuckInTheSuburbs: wow that's so unlike you Paris Tristan is really rubbing off on you_

_ParisFrance: Yea whateva have we made progress_

_StuckInTheSuburbs: he wants to finish school in Cali_

_TTrouble has entered chat 6:12:33 PM_

_ParisFrance: then u can't see me or Rory_

_TTrouble: is he blind_

_ParisFrance: No he's not coming back until he graduates_

_Luke: your mom asks about you she wants to know where you are can I tell her_

_CrapShackOwner: don't worry about it I already told her_

_NYNYJM: Gee thanks for asking me if it was ok Lorelai_

_KitchenDweller has entered chat 6:16:53 PM_

_KitchenDweller: I know I didn't know you that well Jess but everyone misses you_

_NYNYJM: Geez how many people did you invite_

_StuckInTheSuburbs: Look we don't mean to push we just want our Jesse back_

_NYNYJM: Yea right I know I got to go Lily is hungry and is about a good a cook as Lorelai_

_NYNYJM has left chat 6:20:00 PM_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess: Hey Rory

Rory: Hey Jess you know I really miss you

Jess: I miss you too Ror

Rory: It's Christmas morning and you're not here

Jess: You know we only spent one Christmas together

Rory: I know but I liked it

Jess: Yea Lorelai got drunk on eggnog

Rory: She kissed Luke under the mistletoe

Jess: I always knew they'd get together

Rory: Yea me too

Jess: So what's going on tonight?

Rory: Nothing much Lane and Dave are making out and Paris and Tristan are making out and Luke and mom are making out

Jess: Why aren't you?

Rory: Why aren't I what?

Jess: Making out

Rory: Well the only other person here is my dad so unless

Jess: Your dad is there

Rory: Yeah he decided to come visit more Sherry and my mom are sort of friendly now and Gigi is so cute

Jess: I think that's great

Rory: Yea so what are you doing?

Jess: Well Sasha just woke up and says hi

Rory: Hi Sasha

Jess: Jimmy is eating cereal and Lily is opening presents

Rory: She came out and there is more than one other person in the house I'm amazed

Jess: Yea well she loves presents she got a lot of books hold on she wants to talk to you

Lily: Hi Rory I got your present thank you and I'll hide it from him just like you said HEY give me my book back Rory got that for me

Jess: Ayn Rand

Rory: Just because she's your sister doesn't mean she has to have bad taste in books

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess: Happy New Year's Eve

Rory and Tristan and Paris and Lane and Lorelai and Luke: Happy New Year's Eve

Jess: Wow is everyone at your house

Rory: Yep but their gone now

Jess: So who are you going to kiss at midnight?

Rory: No one probably what about you

Jess: I don't know probably no one

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Jess,

You've been gone for a year now. Although we've all stayed in touch it's not the same we miss you all so much. We know you want to stay until you graduate and we know that's soon but we miss you. Maybe you can come just for a visit. For spring break that would be cool. Anyways hope you're doing well.

We miss you

Everyone misses you even the trees

And the houses and the stores and the people and the cars and the whole town

Rory, Paris, Tristan, Lane, Luke, and Lorelai

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Everyone,

I can't come for spring break. I know I've been gone forever but I just can't come back. I'm not coming back after I graduate either. I'm really sorry but I'm going to a university in California. I really miss you. I promise to get home as soon as I can for a visit. I hate that every other time we talk or write we talk about me coming back. Do you plan this or something?

I miss you guys too

And the trees

And the houses and the stores and the people and the cars and the whole town

Jess

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan: Jess come on are you sure you can't come it's summer

Jess: I'm aware of the season Tristan

Tristan: Then come back even for like a week

Jess: I can't

Tristan: WHY!

Jess: I'm embarrassed ok there I said you happy

Tristan: What why!

Jess: I got wait listed at Yale so I had to go to Stanford

Tristan: Jess I got wait listed too my dad had to donate a lot of money so I could go to Yale and besides Stanford is a great school too

Jess: Rory would be disappointed

Rory: Why am I disappointed?

Tristan: Jess got wait listed at Yale

Jess: Thanks for keeping it a secret dude

Tristan: Sorry I didn't know I was supposed to

Rory: Is that why you won't come back Jess tons of kids get wait listed it doesn't mean the kids that got in are smarter it just means that they happened to get picked

Jess: I'm still not coming there are other reasons too

Rory: Oh I'm sure there are other reasons you want to stay

Tristan: Chick?

Jess: Yeah Lily

Tristan: Gross dude

Jess: It's her birthday so we're on a road trip

Rory: Now was that so hard

Tristan: So no chick

Jess: No chick

Tristan: Why the hell did you break up you still don't

Paris: Tristan but out of their business

Rory: Tristan just got pulled away by his ear

Jess: How does he put up with her?

Rory: No clue

Jess: Oh ok

Rory: Did you know that it's August 25th

Jess: Yes I did

Rory: We have to leave in like five days

Jess: Yea you're in Prague now right

Rory: Yep where are you

Jess: Disney World

Rory: It's Disney Land the one in Florida is Disney World

Jess: We're in Florida

Rory: Welcome back to the East Coast

Jess: Yea wait Tristan and Paris are there

Rory: Yep

Jess: I thought it was just you and your mom

Rory: It was until Tristan and Paris decided to tag along for a few days

Jess: How long have they been there?

Rory: Two days they're leaving tomorrow

Jess: Oh well I got to go Lily is scared to go on Rockin' Roller Coaster without me

Lily: AM NOT!

Rory: Bye

Jess: Bye

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory: So how's Stanford

Jess: K

Rory: Uh oh what's wrong?

Jess: Eh

Rory: You've gone monosyllabic man on me

Jess: Huh

Rory: Jess what's wrong are you having a bad Thanksgiving

Jess: Fine

Rory: I hate when you're like this

Jess: Who's Marty?

Rory: A friend

Jess: Who was seen naked in front of your dorm

Rory: Well Tristan showed up at my house last year naked you knew that

Jess: Well that's different

Rory: Why!

Jess: He's with Paris

Rory: He wasn't then

Jess: I know I'm sorry I just got worried and I know I shouldn't have

Rory: It's ok you should have seen Tristan he was ready to kill him

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai: Chestnuts roasting on an open fire

Rory: Jack Frost nipping at your nose

Lane: Yule tide carols

Paris: Being sung by a choir

Tristan: And folks dressed up like Eskimos

Luke: Everybody knows the turkey

Dave: And some mistletoe

Lorelai: Come on Jess sing

Rory: Help to make the season bright

Lane: Tiny tots with their eyes all a glow

Lorelai: Wait I know a better song to sing

Rory: What

Lorelai: Oh there's no place like home for the holidays

Rory: 'Cause no matter how far away you roam

Lane: When you pine for the sunshine of a friendly gaze

Paris: For the Holidays you can't beat home sweet home

Tristan: I met a man who lives in Tennessee

Luke: And he was headed for Pennsylvania

Dave: And some home made pumpkin pie

Lorelai: From Pennsylvania folks are travlin' down

Rory: To Dixie's sunny shore

All except Jess: From Pacific to Atlantic

Lane: Terrific is the traffic

All except Jess: Oh there's no place like home for the holidays

'Cause no matter how far you roam

If you want to be happy in a million ways

For the holidays you can't beat home sweet home

Jess: I'll be home really soon

Rory: You say that every time

Jess: I mean it this time I promise I'll be home soon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked at the letter one more time and knew that I really was going home soon.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Preview**

**It's another new year**

**_"Last New Years Eve I was on the phone this year I'm at a Stars Hollow festival alone"_**

****


	14. Ice Cold Water and Ice Cold Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

"_Can you believe that it's December 31st" Paris said._

"_I know and Jess isn't here once again" I said sadly._

"_We know you miss him" Paris said "we all miss him"_

"_He promised he'd be home soon" I said._

"_Sweets soon could be next year" mom said._

"_I can wait one day" I smiled._

"_I meant a year from now" mom revised her previous statement._

_I nodded "Last year I was on the phone this year I'm at a Stars Hollow festival alone" I said._

"_He'll be home soon Rory Jimmy is probably getting sick of him by now" Luke tried._

_It was almost 12 I went to the towns square for the party. Taylor was having a Stars Hollow New Years Eve Festival. There were games and a DJ. Lane kept trying to convince him to play something other than old 90's pop. Everyone had someone to dance with. I swear it looked like Noah's Arc even Kirk was dancing with his mother. I was just standing there on the sidelines watching. Suddenly everyone started counting. "60…59…58" On the other side of the party I saw a small figure. I couldn't make out the face but I saw a beat up old duffel bag and a leather jacket. "55…54…53"I tried to see if it was really him not really trusting my eyes. "36…34…33 I ran as fast as I could to the other side of the party. "20...19…18" I was running and he was running too. Suddenly we here a 10 and we speed up. "3...2." I jumped into his arms and kissed him as the crowd yelled "Beep beep beep" _

I shot up and saw that I was in my room alone. I grabbed my robe and walked out of my room. Paris was sitting at the kitchen table with Tristan and Luke is making breakfast mom is making coffee.

"Can you believe that it's December 31st" Paris said.

'Whoa déjà vu' I thought 'no this isn't happening well this part might but I'm not waiting around for him anymore no matter what stupid dream I had'

"I know and Jess isn't here once again" I said sadly.

"We know you miss him" Paris said "we all miss him"

"He promised he'd be home soon" I said.

"Sweets soon could be next year" mom said.

"I can wait one day" I smiled.

"I meant a year from now" mom revised her previous statement.

I nodded "Last year I was on the phone this year I'm at a Stars Hollow festival alone" I said.

"He'll be home soon Rory Jimmy is probably getting sick of him by now" Luke tried.

"I'm not waiting anymore" I announced "I'm calling Marty and he will be my date."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was going to leave on the 2nd but I had this dream that I went to some thing in Stars Hollow on New Years Eve and I kissed Rory at midnight so I decided to go. I got on a plane and was headed to Stars Hollow for New Years Eve.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marty: Hello

Rory: Hey Marty it's Rory

Marty: Hey what's up?

Rory: Nothing I was just wondering if you wanted to come to a little New Years thing in my town with me

Marty: What about that guy you were waiting for

Rory: I'm tired of waiting

Marty: I'll be there

I hung up the phone and went to my room to find something to wear.

"I think you should wear that knee length blue and white dress" mom suggested

"Then she can wear white tights and ruby slippers and sing a song" Paris rolled her eyes.

"Well what do you have in mind oh great one" mom said sarcastically.

"The little black dress it's classic" Paris held up my black spaghetti strap knee length dress.

"I like it" I said "I can wear my white tights with my black fishnets over them and then I'll wear black boots and put a dark red ribbon in my hair."

We had already decided what Paris was going to wear. A mid-calf length lavender dress and knee high black boots.

Mom decided on wearing something that she probably shouldn't. She's wearing a knee length black flowy skirt, one of Luke's flannel shirts, his black sports jacket, jeans under the skirt, and black sneakers.

I had half my hair up in a red ribbon and the rest was curled. Paris had hers in prom style bun. Mom had hers in a pony tail with two strands of hair on either side of her face hanging down.

I had my regular black eye shadow, black eyeliner, and red lipstick. Paris had on her regular pink gloss and nothing else. Mom was wearing no make up at all I really don't know what's wrong with her.

When we walked out of my mom's room where we were all getting ready we went downstairs and found all the guys waiting well except Dave he and Lane were coming over later.

"About time" Luke who was wearing his usual except mom had convinced him to wear a suit jacket complained.

Marty was holding a single white rose he was wearing a suit that was obviously his roommate's.

"Oooo is that for me" mom asked.

"Well actually" mom glared at him "yes it's for you.

Mom took the rose and put it in a vase. Lane and Dave walked in and we all turned around and walked out.

We went to the towns square for the party. Taylor was having a Stars Hollow New Years Eve Festival. There were games and a DJ. Lane kept trying to convince him to play something other than old 90's pop. Marty and I were standing by Miss Patty's punch stand. I had had four cups and Marty had had three.

"Let's dance" I said.

"I'm not very good" he admitted

"Neither am I come on" I grabbed his hand and led him to where everyone was dancing.

We danced very closely. My mom kept elbowing me but I didn't pay attention we just got closer and closer. Suddenly I saw a shadowy figure. As it moved I realized it was a guy. Not just any guy THE GUY. The one I had been regretting ever breaking up with since the day he left. The guy who had stolen my heart. The guy who I had been waiting for, for two years. I pulled his head down just slightly and kissed him. As I felt his eyes on me I felt like I had just cheated on my husband or something. We had been through so much together and I was betraying him. His eyes were burning my back. Sending daggers with every hurt look. I pulled back from Marty trying not to cry.

"Come on let's go some place quieter" I pulled him away.

It wasn't fair I knew it wasn't but I wanted to hurt Jess as much as he had hurt me by not coming back all those times. I took Marty to our bridge. I threw him against a tree and started kissing him again. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. I thought of Jess and slipped my arms around his neck. He slipped his hands up the back of my dress and there were no tingles and no shivers I was numb. Until I thought of Jess his touch his kiss his eyes his smirk. He moved his hands from my back to my stomach. Once again there were no fireworks no spark. Until I thought of Jess. He slid his hands up farther. He slipped his hands up my bra. Nothing and nothing just sorrow. I thought of Jess. My hands shot up into his hair. I felt eyes on my back again and I knew he was there. I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist. The eyes turned from sad to angry to disturbed to numb. They were cold and icy and numb. He didn't care anymore.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I saw her with her legs around his waist and his tongue down her throat. First I was sad then I was angry. Somehow I made it to disturbed as he pulled his hands out from under her dress. I closed my eyes and jumped into the icy cold water. I never looked away from them but I was numb and it was good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I planted my feet on the ground and pulled away from Marty. I turned around and saw him in the water. My eyes widened and I ran to the lake

"Are you insane get out of there" I yelled.

He didn't hear me. I pulled him out of the water. I got him onto the bridge and took a blanket that I had given him out of his duffel bag. I covered him in it and turned to find Marty but he was gone.

I went back to the party not wanting Jess to know I was there. Everyone had someone to dance with. I swear it looked like Noah's Arc even Kirk was dancing with his mother. I was just standing there on the sidelines watching. Suddenly everyone started counting. "60…59…58" On the other side of the party I saw a small figure. I couldn't make out the face but I saw a beat up old duffel bag and a leather jacket. "55…54…53"I tried to see if it was really him not really trusting my eyes. "36…34…33 I ran as fast as I could to the other side of the party. "20...19…18" I was running and he was running too. Suddenly we here a 10 and we speed up. "3...2." I jumped into his arms and kissed him as the crowd yelled "Happy New Year."

It would have been perfect. Just like my dream if Jess hadn't pulled away. The confetti and balloons were falling, the fireworks were booming, and he was shaking his head.

"You were right we need to be friends" Jess said calmly.

"No Jess Marty is just a friend" I said as he looked at me skeptically "when he kissed me I didn't feel anything when you kiss I feel like my hair is going to stick up in the air from the electricity when he touched me I felt uncomfortable when you touch me even just the smallest little touch I get a shock and I can't breathe or talk when we were there a our bridge I couldn't stop thinking about you and when you were there I could feel your eyes on me that sent shivers down my spine and when your gaze turned from sad to angry to disturbed to numb I was hurt I thought that you didn't care anymore and I realized I was being a horrible person here I am trying to make you jealous when I was the one that broke up with you I was the one who hurt you not the other way around although I had regretted everything seconds after I broke up with you I still let you leave and I had every intent of pulling away from Marty tonight and apologizing to you even though I knew nothing could justify what I had just done but you weren't standing right behind me you were in the water and I panicked I love you Je…"

"Stop" he put his finger on my lip "we need to be friends start over it's a new year and this is our new beginning let's start from the top."

"Ok" I settled.

"Hi I'm Jess"

"I'm Rory"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Preview**

**Starting over**

**_"So Jess where are you from"_**

**Confusion **

**_"So you guys are friends now"_**

**Trouble comes and more friends go**

**_"Look I'll be back before you know it"_**

**_"I might not be back"_**


	15. Good Bye and Good Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

"So Jess where are you from" I asked.

"Rory" he glared.

"I missed you" I told him.

"I know" he nodded.

It was a new year and we were starting over. It was all good right? WRONG!

"So you guys are friends now" mom processed.

"Yup just friends" I sighed.

"Is that good" Pairs joined everyone else at the kitchen table.

"No" I said.

"I'm leaving" Tristan picked the worst time to announce that.

"Randomness but ok bye see you later" I rolled my eyes.

"I might not be back" he stood up.

"Whoa sit down" I pushed on his shoulder "where are you going?"

"North Carolina my plane leaves in two hours I got to go" he walked out the door.

"Great just great" I pounded on the table.

Lane ran into the house "I'M GOING ON TOUR."

"Great just great two friends down three more to go" I walked into my room.

"I'll be back before you know it" she knocked on my door or so I thought I looked out my window and saw that it was actually Jess knocking.

"What are you doing" I opened the window.

"Talking to you" he said "come for a walk with me"

I grabbed my coat and crawled out the window.

We got to the bridge and I grabbed a tree branch and hung on.

"Rory that's new" Jess pointed to my wrist.

I gasped and without thinking covered my wrist and fell. I was holding my leg.

"Ror are you ok"

"Fine" I got up.

"Rory why…"

"You were gone and no one was there anymore. I know that mom and Luke and Lane and Dave and Paris and Tristan were there too but I needed you and I thought that you didn't love me anymore or that you never were just pitying the messed up girl."

"Rory I'll always love you, you know that right."

"If you love me then why are we just friends" I cried.

"Because you deserve better"

"You are better"

"No I'm not Rory I don't even know why I came back I love you but I can't be with you"

"So this is how our story ends" I asked.

He nodded.

"This is it we're over we're done not even friendship"

"Good Bye Rory Gilmore"

"Good Bye Jess Mariano"

He walked off the bridge. He walked out of Stars Hollow. He walked out of Connecticut. He walked out of my life forever. I eventually moved on with my life. I haven't had a boyfriend since he left. I've been on dates but that's pretty much it. Tristan came back after he heard about Jess leaving. Lane and Dave got back from their tour. I graduated from Yale and I got a job at the New York Times. I'm moving into my apartment tomorrow.

I think about him everyday. I have his picture on my nightstand. The day he left I wrote on his wall in my blood "We will meet again." The words remain in the apartment above the diner as a reminder to me that I'll see him again. People say after he left I fell again. I don't know if I believe them but what I do know is that the recurring nightmare that I've had ever since he left could be their proof. He haunts my dreams. He haunts me all the time. I won't dwell in the decreasing portion in my brain that he occupies and I won't wander into the increasing portion of my heart that he fills. Our story may not be over but this book is done. Retired and old

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok this story is done and although the ending might make you believe that there will be a sequel there will not. I think I've done all I can do with this story. Thank you to all who took time out of their busy lives to read my story.**


End file.
